camcorderpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sony CCD-TRVx8 Series
The CCD-TRVx8 series is a series of 8mm camcorders produced by Sony in 2001. The series included six analog Hi8 units and one Digital8 unit, the DCR-TRV130. Overview The camcorders in the CCD-TRVx8 series all share the common "camera-in-palm" design. All are equipped with LCDs and B&W CRT viewfinders that tilt but do not telescope. All of the analog models share a user's manual, but the DCR-TRV130 has its own that makes no mention of them.DCR-TRV130 Manual: https://www.sony.com/electronics/support/res/manuals/W000/W0003019M.pdf Models The models in this series are listed here as "ranked" by Sony. NTSC * CCD-TRV49 * CCD-TRV58 * CCD-TRV68 * CCD-TRV78 * CCD-TRV88 * CCD-TRV98 * DCR-TRV130 PAL This is the counterpart CCD-TRVx8E series described below. * CCD-TRV49E * CCD-TRV58E * CCD-TRV59E * CCD-TRV78E * CCD-TRV98E * DCR-TRV130E Distinguishing Features of the CCD-TRVx8 Series All Models * Instead of a large auxiliary LCD on the back of the main LCD, like most 8mm Handycams have, the CCD-TRx8 series has a much smaller auxiliary LCD underneath the lens, on the same side as the main LCD. It is similar in size to those on the MiniDV camcorders. This LCD only displays the time code (DCR-TRV130), tape counter (analog models), or clock (analog models).Analog CCD-TRVx8 Series Manual: https://www.sony.com/electronics/support/res/manuals/W000/W0001326M.pdf On the DCR-TRV130, this LCD has a blue backlight that can be turned off if the unit is running on battery power. A "charge" light underneath the viewfinder indicates that the unit's battery is charging. There is no way to check the state of charge with the unit off. * All members use Infolithium L batteries. This was one of Sony's last consumer camcorder series to do so. * All members have a built-in halogen spotlight, and no accessory shoe. * All members have NightShot. * All members, except the DCR-TRV130, are monaural. * All members have a blue plastic trim on the LCD where the large auxiliary LCD would be. On the analog models, it is dark blue with a lighter stripe in the middle. On the DCR-TRV130, it is solid dark blue. * All members have the tape transport buttons on top on a panel that flips open to reveal the eject button and tape compartment. See also the DCR-TRV140, TRVx20 series, and CCD-TRVx08 series. * All members have the common "knob power switch" that rotates around the record/pause button, with a green button to lock it in place. By Model It is unknown why the flagship DCR-TRV130 has the 2.5" LCD of the cheaper models. This is also true for the DCR-TRV140. A/V Peripherals All models have an S-Video output and a TRS (or TRRS in the case of the DCR-TRV130) jack for composite video and audio. For the analog models, the jack supports composite video and one channel of audio. For the DCR-TRV130, composite video and two channels of audio are supported. The TRV130 adds a FireWire port that can be used as a DV input or output. All of the analog peripherals function as outputs only, even on the TRV130. Additionally, the TRV130 adds a stereo headphone jack under the viewfinder, replacing the mono earphone jack of the analog models. The analog models also have a 5VDC output for an RF modulator (for connection to a TV with no A/V jacks) that the TRV130 does not include. PAL CCD-TRVx8E Series The PAL counterpart of this series is made up of five analog models and the DCR-TRV130E. The analog models are the CCD-TRV49E, TRV58E, TRV59E, TRV78E, and TRV98E. Differences The DCR-TRV130E is basically the same as its NTSC counterpart, aside from a larger CCD to accommodate for the higher resolution of PAL video, and a 4.43MHz A/V color subcarrier (as opposed to 3.58MHz). It also does not have Super Laser Link.DCR-TRV130E Manual: https://www.sony.co.uk/electronics/support/res/manuals/3065/30656523M.pdf The analog models differ more, however. The TRV49E is basically the same as the TRV49 in terms of features, same with the TRV58 and TRV58E. The TRV59E adds the 560× digital zoom and the remote sensor, while the TRV78E further adds SteadyShot. The TRV98E replaces the 2.5" LCD with a 3.5" LCD.Analog CCD-TRVx8E Series Manual: https://www.sony.co.uk/electronics/support/res/manuals/3065/30656491M.pdf None of the models have Super Laser Link. Compatibility Both the TRV130 and TRV130E have the ability to play back and record NTSC and PAL Digital8 tapes, but the camera itself only takes video in one standard (i.e. a PAL signal must be externally sent to the TRV130 to be recorded, and an NTSC signal must be external to be recorded on the TRV130E). A PAL DV signal played on the TRV130 will yield an NTSC-50 A/V signal (which will not show in color on a PAL TV). An NTSC DV signal played on the TRV130E will yield a PAL-60 or NTSC-4.43 A/V signal, whichever is selected by the user. It can be assumed that the NTSC TRVx8 camcorders cannot play back PAL recordings. The PAL TRVx8E models, however, have the ability to play SP NTSC recordings, with some limitations. The video output can be NTSC-4.43 or PAL-60, whichever is selected by the user. None of the analog models can record from the A/V peripherals (they are outputs only). See Also * Camcorderpedia Entry for DCR-TRV130 * Owner's Manual for Analog CCDTRVx8 Series * Owner's Manual for Analog CCDTRVx8E Series * Owner's Manual for DCR-TRV130 * Owner's Manual for DCR-TRV130E References Category:Camcorder Series Category:Sony Category:Sony Camcorder Series Category:Hi8 Category:Digital8 Category:8mm Video Tape